A Thorned Rose
by missmariajean
Summary: Dimitri has officially pissed off Rose and she is not happy. Leaving to Russia without saying goodbye? Not the best thing for Dimitri to do and Rose is cooking up some sweet payback, but what happens when Rose's mother shows up unexpectedly? Warning: Will contain heated scenes and lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The Talk

"Rose", I heard him say my name from behind me and I immediately stiffen. It's been two years since graduation, two years since I've been made Lissa's guardian and two years since I nearly lost my life at the hands of Tasha and finally became one with my Dimitri. It hasn't always been smooth sailing though, unfortunately.

"What?", I say to Dimitri, barely bothering to look at him as he catches up to me.

"Rose, we need to talk." The way he says the words I know there is no way out of it.

I stare at him and say flatly, "Fine".

Dimitri leads me toward our apartment, and apartment I haven't slept in for nearly a week. He knows I'm pissed: Royally pissed, as I have been all week. We enter the room and he paces around the room back and forthand finally stops and lets out a ragged breath. Then he begins: "Roza (he looks into my eyes as he begins to walk to me) I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you _ever_, I was just doing my j-"I cut him off sharply, "YOUR JOB?! Are you serious? You left in the middle of the night with Christian to go to Russia, for what? A social call? I don't think so."

"Rose wai-"

"Do NOT interrupt me right now DImitri Belikov. Both Lissa and I were terrified, more than you could possibly imagine." My voice begins to break at the end and the tears begin to fall and I just look at my man, a man that I have given my heart, body, and soul to. A heart that is aching over the fact that he could just leave me in the middle of the night to go to a foreign country, putting his life into potential danger with not even a kiss goodbye.

"My Roza..", Dimitri whispers the words so quietly they are barely audible and then he lowers his lips onto mine briefly, sweetly. And in my heart I knopw I've forgiven him. "I am rtruely sorry, I love you and I never meant to scare or worry you, it was only supposed to take a few days".

"A few days? You were gone for nearly a week, no phone calls, no notice, nothing. You never even told me you were leaving. What's the matter Dimitri, can you not trust me anymore?"

"Rose, stop. You know that is not the case, I just didn't want to worry you". Two words: Bull. Shit.

"Well, you succeeded very well if I do say so-" Sarcasm drips off my words and I don't even get a chance to finish my sentence before he crashes his lips onto mine and my grasp on the argument doesn't last. I thrust my hands into his hair as our lips and tongues fight for dominance. Before I know it Dimitri grabs be my waist and carries me to our bed. His hands trail down my sides to the sides of my legs. I let out a surprised gasp as he suddenly hitches my legs onto his hips and flips us over so I'm on top. I break away from our intense kiss and gaze down on him. I rub my thumb across his cheek and whisper to him "I love you. You're forgiven, but if you EVER do anything like this ag-". His lips stop any more words that would've left my mouth and I know that in that moment we completed each other, I was whole again. My hands begin to wander on my sexy boyfriends' body, my hands grasp the hem of his shirt and I begin to peel it off him, slowly. The look in his eyes as I begin to undress him is filled with passion. I am quickly flipped back onto my back and his hands work their magic, quickly ridding me off all clothing.

"You know that you are much overdressed for this occasion dear."

"Would you like to help me with that?" He asks. Dangerous words Dimitri, very dangerous. A brilliant idea pops into my mind and I know exactly how I plan to get back at him. I may have forgiven him, but he can still pay the price of terrifying me, even just a little bit. I begin to trail light kisses down his neck and chest till I reach the top of his pants. I slowly, excruciatingly lower his zipper, taking my time as he stares down on me a knowing look in his eye, but what he doesn't know is what I've got planned for him tonight. He will pay, in the most pleasurable way possibly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters, Richelle Mead does.**

"Rose…" my name leaves his lips as a breathy whisper and I moan against the skin of his hip. My lips and tongue touching every part of his body, except _there_, and he is waiting for it. I look up at him as I grasp his beautifully engorged member in my palm and begin to stroke him. Now it is time for some payback. I crawl up between his legs with my hand still on him and grab his lower lip between my teeth and moan against him. He grabs my hips and tries to flip me over, but I am not done with him just yet. I break away from his kiss and slowly make my way back down his body until I am kneeling between his legs once again. I start to move my lips closer to the aching part of his body as he begins to squirm beneath my hands in anticipation. I hover over him waiting for his patience to snap and when he releases a deep groan I finally take him into my mouth. Dimitri's hands immediately find themselves buried deep into my hair holding my head in place. I begin to speed up my movement with my hands and mouth until I bring him to the edge of release, our room silent except for the sounds of my wet sucking and his moans. Then I completely stop all action and release him from my mouth and take my hands off his painfully large phallus. Dimitri's hips surge beneath me and he shouts out in sexual frustration. I glance up at him after he settles with a small secret smile on my face, then I begin again. I bring him to the edge and back over and over again for an hour until his face is flushed and his chest rises and falls deep with the sounds of his panting- and I still haven't allowed him to cum yet. Satisfied, I drag my body up against his and straddle him. I crash my lips down onto his as his arms wrap around my body. His tongue ravishes mine, and I know he will not be letting me escape this time. I sink deeper into his arms and let our passionate kissing take over, all the time I've spent torturing Dimitri my own desire has increased and the dull throbbing between my legs suddenly seems to be pounding.

"Dimitri..." I say against his lips. Instead of responding his hand finds its way between our hot bodies, and before I know it he is thrusting deep into my core.

"Yesss" I say as he releases my mouth for a brief moment. Dimitri flips us over so I'm on my back and he's on top. I arch my back and wrap my legs around his waist so he can sink further into me, his hands entwine with mine and he brings them above my head as he begins to nuzzle and suck on my neck leaving behind his mark. I close my eyes and revel in the sensation of him being buried in me after what seems like forever. When Dimitri suddenly thrusts so hard and deep into me I can't help but let out a shriek of surprise and pleasure.

My eyes fly open and he stares into them and he says to me slowly and seductively, "Keep your eyes open".

I watch as he brings his mouth down onto my left breast and assaults it with his tongue, teeth, and lips. My body instantly responds with a rush of wet heat between my legs and I know he felt it when his breath leaves his body in the sexiest way possible. Our pace increases and our bodies are in sync, Dimitri releases my wrists to grab onto my waist as he continues to drive himself harder and faster into me. After two minutes of his relentless pace my body succumbs to pleasure and I shout out Dimitri's name and bury my face in his neck as he continues to thrust into me helping me ride out my orgasm, while he continues with his thrusting his body stiffens and his long awaited release floods into me. I move my hips against his and tighten my walls around him, helping him ride out his orgasm as he did for me.

Both of us satisfied, we disentangle from each other but keep close as we bathe in the heat of one another.

"I really am sorry Roza." Dimitri lifts my chin so I look at him, the honesty burns in his eyes and my heart aches.

"I know you are- I've already forgiven you." I place a brief sweet kiss on his lips before I say the real reason why I'm in such a bright mood.

"I think you've paid for it enough already..." I say with a smirk.

"Roza, you didn-"Just as Dimitri begins to put everything together we are interrupted by a frantic Lissa bursting through our bedroom.

"DIMITRI, HAVE YOU SEEN ROSE? I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!' Lissa yells then comes to a halt as she sees a very naked Dimitri and I on our bed.

"I….uh….I am so sorry…I think I'll just... go...bye." Lissa turns and runs out of our apartment red faced.

"I should go see her, I wonder why she was so worried…" I turn to Dimitri and wait to hear what he has to say.

"Go Roza, but (he grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me to him) we WILL talk about this later." He says with a growl in his voice. I simply nod and smile at his aggression.

"I love you" I tell him and give him a quick kiss before I climb out of bed to find my clothes that are strewn across the floor. Once I begin to dress I feel Dimitri's arms wrap around me.

"I love you too." He says into my still bare shoulder.

After one last kiss I walk out the door and waiting for me on the other side is no other than my mother Janine Hathaway. And she looks pissed.


	3. Chapter 3: The calm before the storm

_**A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated in forever but here's a very short teaser chapter in preparation for Chapter 4 (which is MUCH longer, promise).**_

_**~After one last kiss I walk out the door and waiting for me on the other side is no other than my mother Janine Hathaway. And she looks pissed.~**_

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask her, shock evident on my face.

"Rosemarie, what the hell were you doing? My mother growls at me and her pissed off expression turns darker.

"I was just with Dimitri… we were talking." I say to her with as much conviction as I can muster.

"Sure as hell didn't sound like talking." Oh mom, if only you knew, actually I really hoped she didn't know.

"What are you doing here mom?" Every time I call her Mom she softens, this time is no different.

"My charge had some business to attend to at Court; he wanted to visit his only daughter." As soon as she says this I freeze. _Shit_. A few months after my graduation my mom got requested by a very important Moroi to switch charges and of course the pain in the ass he is got his way. My mother's charge is no other than my father, Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur. My dad doesn't make social visits, just because. Something is up, I know it.

"That's never a good thing..." I mutter and my mom glares at me as soon as I say this.

"Why not?" She asks, sounding both hurt and offended.

"You know as well as I do that dad doesn't just visit without a reason, what's going on?" Now I'm curious, my mom badass Janine Hathaway is fidgeting like she's uncomfortable in her own skin.

"We need to talk Rosemarie, you, me, and your father, we really need to talk." Her eyes begin to grow watery as she says this and all I can do is be confused about what's going on.


	4. Chapter 4: A lot is happening

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters, Richelle Mead does! **

~"We need to talk Rosemarie, you, me, and your father, we really need to talk." Her eyes begin to grow watery as she says this and all I can do is be confused about what's going on. ~

"Mom? Talk to me, you've never acted like this before, what is going on with you?" I ask her worry and frustration clear in my voice.

"We should go find your father." She says sharply and turns quickly on her heel and struts toward one of the guest living quarters.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? FIRST SHE'S TEARING UP NOW SHES COLD AS ICE? Oh hell no, no, no, NO. She's moody and now she wants to have a family conversation? It better not be what I think it is. I continue to trail behind her as my mind spins and soon enough we are standing in front of a door, which is without a doubt my fathers. I hear my mom inhale deeply before opening the door.

"Abe, I've found Rose." Crap. Crap. Crap. Not ready for this conversation. Nope. Where the hell is Dimitri when I need him, oh yeah, naked in our apartment still most likely…

"Finally, what the hell were you doing Kiz?" He asks sauntering through one of the doors leading to the living room.

"Trust me, you do not want to know." My mom deadpans before I can say anything and I blush fiercely underneath my dad's scrutiny. He just laughs.

"Oh I think I know what that means." He walks over and pulls me in a hug.

"Can we please not talk about my sex life?" I look at my dad with a smug look on his face. Some things never change between us.

"What did you want to talk about then Kiz?" Seriously? He's serious? Doesn't he understand that THEY came HERE, looking for ME?

"You do realize that mom brought me here, right?" Get me out of here…

"Yes he does, he's just teasing." And, she stops and doesn't continue. Okay then.

"I'm waiting… someone want to tell me why I'm here?" My patience is seriously wearing thin with them today. Then my father finally tells me something I was so not expecting.

"We're getting married." He sounds and looks so serious I know that there is no way he could possibly be lying.

"Wait… what?" I am shocked beyond words. My parents after so many years of not being together and then getting back together are getting married?

"Rose, we are very happy together and we feel like it would be good for us." My mom sounds so crestfallen and I realize that she thinks I'm not happy for her. Pull it together Rose!

"I'm happy for you both, really I am, I'm just surprised is all." I quickly say to reassure her.

"Well what were you expecting Kiz?" _Shit_. Am I that obvious when something is on my mind?

"Well, I thought that you were going to tell me that mom was pregnant or something." What the hell might as well be honest. I see out of the corner of my eye my mom stiffen and look at Abe. I knew it.

"Actually Rose-"my mom begins and then is suddenly cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Dammit, my mom excels in avoiding uncomfortable topics. After a few minutes she says over her shoulder:

"Rose, Dimitri is here, he says he needs to speak with you. We can finish talking later." My mom says, clearly happy with the interruption.

I glare at a baffled Dimitri standing in the doorway. I'm going to kill him.

**D POV**

"I love you too" I say into her naked shoulder, then we kiss and she's out the door. I know what she meant when she said I've paid enough for it already, I should've known better. Rose doesn't just let things go. I feel like an idiot. A very satisfied Idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. My curiosity spikes when I hear voices coming from the door and I walk over to investigate.

"We were talking."

"Sure as hell didn't sound like talking." Janine? What is rose's mother doing here? And how long has she been out there? Vasilisa didn't mention anything about seeing her, then again she was at a loss for words after seeing rose and I together… great. She had to have heard what rose and I were doing no less than 10 minutes ago. I'm surprised she didn't just break the door down. The only way Vasilisa got in was because she is queen; the queen has a key to everything. Unfortunately. I continue to listen to their banter and learn that Rose's parents are here to speak with her and after Rose and her mother walk away I walk over to mine and rose's closet and grab a small box out of one of the pockets. A small box with a ring: for my Roza. I've been planning on asking her to marry me for awhile now, but I'm scared shitless of asking her parents. Real brave Dimitri, real brave. I walk to the bed that Rose and I have spent endless nights on wrapped up in one another and sit, staring at the small box in my hands. I know my Roza and I know that she wants all other women to know that I am taken, as I want all men to understand that she is mine, what other way to do that than a ring that shines brighter than the stars? I may have overdone it. An extravagant 8 karat diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds on a gold band with an engraving on the inside 'я тебя люблю' (I love you). It's perfect. Looking over at the clock I see that two hours have passed. Rose should be done with her parents by now and I call one of my friends who handles the guests to find out where Mr. Mazur and his guardian are located. Then I begin short walk to their living quarters with Roza's ring burning a hole in my pocket. It's time to ask them, if I don't do it now I'll feel like a coward. Before long I'm standing in front of their door, I take a deep breath and knock. Rose's mom answers:

"Dimitri, have I ever told you that you have perfect timing?" She tells me relief evident in her voice.

"No you haven't, actually I was here to speak with you and Mr. Mazur." My stomach turns to lead and I'm suddenly more nervous than before.

"Rose too?" Crap, she must still be here. "Rose, Dimitri is here, he says he needs to speak with you. We can finish talking later." What? No I didn't. Finish talking? I interrupted, oh no. Janine moves from the doorframe and I see Rose's face. She is glaring, at me. This is not how I expected things to happen.

**R POV **

"Dimitri…honey… is there any way we could talk _later_?" I say walking over to him. You've got to be kidding me? I love Dimitri with all my heart, but I NEED to finish speaking with my parents. He just looks at me confused.

"Roza, I was here to speak with your parents about something, then your mo-"I cut him off sharply.

"MOM!" I see her dart through the door to bathroom and I immediately take off after her. "Oh no you don't!" She tries closing the door on me but I am quicker than she thought, I block the door with my foot and lean into the door. I'm in and I shut the door behind me. "You can't avoid this mother! ARE YOU PREGNANT? Just tell me, please." The sooner I know the sooner we can actually talk.

"NO ROSEMARIE DAMMIT, NO I'M NOT PREGNANT!" She yells at me.

"Then why are you running?!" I'm equally stunned and confused at her outburst.

"I don't know." Okay?

"Maybe we should sit and talk, just us." I say and begin to lower myself onto the spacious bathroom floor. My mom follows suit.

"I think I was running away from the fear of your reaction." Her confession takes me aback.

"My reaction?" What does she mean? Then it clicks.

"I left you Rose, when you were just a little girl, I gave you to the academy so they could raise and nurture and protect you, while I went to kill strigoi and protect someone else. I was expecting anger from you, even though I'm not pregnant, I still expected you to feel resentment toward me for being irresponsible and for leaving you so many years ago." She tells me this with utter honesty and I can see her walls break down slowly and a tear roll down her cheek.

"Mom, I understand why you did what you did, yes I was angry for a very long time, but only because I didn't understand, I do now though and I love you regardless of pregnancy, you're still my mom." I lean over and pull my mother in for a well needed hug. My words are true, we've had our ups and our downs, but I'll always be here for her, just as I know she will be for me. It must be quite a sight, two badass Hathaway guardians hugging it out with no walls or barriers. It's just us. We pull away after a short while and my mom puts her hand on the side of my face.

"We probably just gave your father and Dimitri a heart attack you know." She says this with slight amusement.

"Yeah, I kind of figured, so I hear he didn't want to talk to _me_, but you and old man?"

"Rose, don't call your father old! You know he hates it." Well, he is…

"You didn't answer my question." Duh.

"Okay Rose, no he's not here to talk to you." She says as we exit the bathroom and head back toward the living room. I knew it. Man, am I on a roll tonight. We walk into the living room to see Dimitri pinned up against the wall by my old man.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! DAD PUT DIMITRI DOWN NOW!" I yell walking towards them, but then my mom reaches out to stop me.

"No can do, we're in the middle of something right now Rose." UGH! Come on.

"Abe, why do you have your hand around our daughter's boyfriends' throat?"She says wanting to know whether or not she should jump in the middle of them or help kick Dimitri's ass.

"Just making a point clear, dear." He tells my mom and she narrows her eyes at his answer, definitely not what she wanted to hear. Greaattttt. Abe leans forward to say something into Dimitri's ear and I lean forward to listen.

"Have I made myself clear Mr. Belikov?" Menace drips off my dad's tongue, what the hell kind of question did Dimitri ask?

"Yes sir." Dimitri says with pride in his voice.

"Good." My dad releases him and Dimitri takes in a gulp of air. I just stare at them dumbfounded.

"Dimitri, I think it's time we head home. It's been a long day." He nods at me and I hug my parent's goodbye. I'm beyond ready to lie down and talk to Dimitri about what just happened. We've made up and I'm back to sleeping in our apartment versus Lissa's couch last week, but a lot has happened in the last few hours and I need to think. We walk hand in hand on the way home my head still spinning. This is going to be one hell of a talk.

**So? What did you think? The more reviews I get the faster and better my updates are(: Just an FYI. Also, what did you think about D POV? Would you like me to include other character's perspective or just stick with Rose, let me know, I love to hear feedback. Thanks for reading! -MariaJean**


End file.
